Kurokawa Tadayoshi
Kurokawa Tadayoshi is a Shinigami and a member of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. He currently serves as the 5th seat officer under captain Shinji Hirako. Appearance Kurokawa is a man of average height with a toned body. His skin tone is that of an average British white human, his hair is rather unkempt and messy and his eyes are hazel in colour. Back in the Shinō academy, his hair used to be at shoulder length and was rather straight in contrast to how his hair is now. He currently wears the standard Shinigami outfit, although he has a habit of rolling up the sleeves of his Shihakusho. Personality Kurokawa has a rather distant and analytical outlook on life, believing that the work of a Shinigami comes before anything else, and believes that the Shinigami shouldn't be afraid of death as their titles state that they rule over the dead. While his demeanor is rather cold and provoking, he still values the gift of life, and will selflessly protect anyone who comes under mortal peril, which actually contradicts his outlook on life as he saves lives he deems are less important than the role of Shinigami. Hailing from the West Rukongai's 52nd district, Kurokawa's usual attitude toward his indirect superiors (the 4th and 3rd seats) is rather rude, as he doesn't address them with any honorifics and tends to disagree with their decisions, he does however, address the vice-captains and captains with the proper honorifics and converses with them in an professional manner. While he addresses his peers in an less than friendly manner, he speaks to his adopted sister, Akimoto, with a warm and calming smile. He genuinely cares for his sister and occasionally visits her when he has time off. He is known for his willingness to protect the others and he rarely backs down from opponents when he doesn't absolutely have to. He has been shown to take numerous blows to protect someone he cares about. He also seems to carry a certain amount of pride, as he doesn't like being pitied or being looked down upon by his enemies. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a high ranked shinigami of his division, he is well versed in the art of swordplay, although his knowledge over Zanjutsu is lacking compared to the other expert swordsmen, he puts up a challenging fight with his knowledge of swordsmanship. Hakuda Combatant: Kurokawa is a competent fighter without the use of his Zanpakutō, and he occasionally teaches Hakuda to the unseated members of the squad, his unarmed fighting style leans heavily on Jūdō, employing, throws, strangles and arm-locks. Keen Intellect: Because of his naturally analytical nature, Kurokawa is rather perceptive and is able to decipher an enemies attack pattern in an reasonable space of time. Above Average Strength: As he relies partially on Hakuda, his strength is above the average of a normal seated shinigami officer. Enhanced Endurance: He is able to take multiple hits from enemies while still being able to effectively fight against his opponents, he can ignore light injuries with only mild irritation. Kidō Master: Due to the nature of his Zanpakutō, Kuro excels in the art of Kidō, being able to utilise high level Hadō spells and mid level Bakudō without Incantations, his most preferred Hadō spell to use on it's own is Hadō #63 Raikōhō, his most preferred Bakudō spell is Bakudō #30 Shitoysu Sansen, he has also been shown using Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui to devastating effect with the use of it's incantation. Shunpo Practitioner: Kurokawa is proficient in Shunpo, being able to keep up with other seated officers with only a marginal amount of effort. High Spiritual Power: Despite being only a 5th seated officer, Kurokawa boasts of a high spiritual pressure, rivaling that of the 4th and 3rd seated officers. It has been stated that his reiatsu is warm and friendly, which is in stark contrast to his anti-social and cold personality. Zanpakutō Ookami no Shoukan '(狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption); When sealed, Kurokawa's Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with an hexagonal tsuba and a white hilt. The Zanpakutō's spirit takes the form of a pure white wolf whose gender is ambiguous. It's release command is '"May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us". Kurokawa makes a horizontal slash with his right hand. His Shikai's form is that of a elegant curved blade, the hilt of the Zanpakutō stays the same and the back half of blade has a dark edge. The blade is about the length of a nodachi. It's most prominent feature though, is a curved groove which begins at the top of the hilt and ends before the start of the blade, giving it a semi-circle shape. *'Tenma Jumon no Douka'* (天文キ, Demon Spell Absorption): The only technique of Ookami no Shoukan, this technique allows Kurokawa to have his Zanpakutō to absorb the energy of any Kidō spell Kuro can cast, this causes the blade to have a sharper cutting edge, along with having numerous other abilities that the kidō supplies it. Here is the list of kidō that has been currently used in conjunction with Tenma Jumon no Douka: Hado #31: Shakkahō - Gives the blade explosive properties, can be fired off as a ball of Red energy at the opponent. Hado #33: Sōukatsui - Gives the blade a sharper cutting edge, can be fired off as a beam of blue energy. Hado #63: Raikōhō - Gives the blade a sharper cutting edge and can electrocute the opponent. Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan - Envelops the blade in a light purple glow, can fire off kidō rods to ensnare the opponent. Appearances The Exile(First Appearance) Der Ansturm Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Fanon Character